


Twoim domem wieża, twoimi ustami zatrute jabłko

by Ariadna_Gryf



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Community: Mirriel, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Legends, Magical Realism, a coś dzieje się naprawdę, coś się śni, prawie jak magia, prawie jak realizm, samotność, smutek smutek smutek i jeszcze raz smutek, toksyczny romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadna_Gryf/pseuds/Ariadna_Gryf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rzecz o księżniczce bez księcia i samotnym chłopcu, który daje się wciągnąć w jej opowieść.</p><p>Tekst pojedynkowy z forum Mirriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twoim domem wieża, twoimi ustami zatrute jabłko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A.).



> Tekst pojedynkowy z forum Mirriel. Dziękuję Sówce za skrzyżowanie piór. Warunki pojedynku:  
> Temat: toksyczne uczucie  
> Forma: dowolna  
> Długość: dowolna  
> Chcemy: skomplikowanej relacji, czerwonych sukienek, zimnej kawy  
> Nie chcemy: nudy ani happy endu

Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że zakochałem się w tobie pewnego pogodnego dnia, w którym zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy. Że pamiętam — ciasno przygładzone włosy, spódnicę zawiniętą nad kolanami, refleks słońca tańczący na plastikowych oprawkach okularów. Że szukałem siebie w twoim spojrzeniu tęsknym księcia i długich rozmów przy tomikach Asnyka. Tak opowiadana historia brzmiałaby odpowiednio, dokładnie tak, jak ty chciałabyś ją usłyszeć — kiedyś, hipotetycznie, z ust dobrej wróżki, która spina bajki ze szczęśliwymi zakończeniami, a po wszystkim utula dzieci do snu (a one na pewno śnią złotym piaskiem Sandmanna). Ale ja w ogóle nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie momentu, w którym zacząłem rozpoznawać twoją twarz. A kiedy wreszcie nauczyłem się wyławiać ją z tłumu, to nie dlatego, że byłaś dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym — nie, po prostu w tamtych czasach wszyscy o tobie mówili.  Z tych dni pamiętam cię jako królewnę. Miałaś wtedy swój zamek: ze służbą, z łóżkiem z baldachimem, z księciem i perskim kotem.

I chyba wierzyłaś, że dostałaś to wszystko na zawsze. Głupia, naiwna królewna.

Nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie twoja korona sczerniała, umieszczone w niej klejnoty zgniły jak jabłka, a kiedyś złota obręcz oplotła twoją głowę tak ściśle, że nie możesz jej już ściągnąć (choć palce krwawią ci od prób). Teraz jesteś królewną zamku z koszmaru. Chociaż może wiedźma byłaby tu właściwszym słowem.

Moja mała wiedźmo, twoja głowa pełna jest brudów, od których chyba zgniłyby mi palce, gdybym tylko próbował jej dotknąć. A mimo tego, kiedy teraz myślę o twojej czerwonej sukience, w mojej wyobraźni podciągam ją i całuję zdarte kolana. W rzeczywistości robiłem to wyżej, wyżej, coraz wyżej, aż moje ręce rozchylały twoje gorące uda. Mogłem wtedy myśleć tylko o tym, że jeśli się nie zatrzymam, to spalę się między tymi nogami, że wciągniesz mnie do środka i zapomnę, że tak naprawdę to jesteś wiedźmą i za paznokciami masz więcej brudu niż miało w sobie całe miasto Wineta.

 

**1.**

Zdążyłem całkowicie o tobie zapomnieć, kiedy spotkaliśmy się u Piotrka. Pomyślałem, że wyglądasz trochę inaczej, jesteś jakby mniej, no wiesz, tobą. W twoim spojrzeniu niewiele już było księcia i bajek. Choć może to dlatego, że minęło trochę czasu, odkąd widziałem cię po raz ostatni. Ile to od matur? Pół roku? Mniej więcej — nie pamiętałem, czy zdawaliśmy coś razem.

W każdym razie wtedy u Piotrka nie zamierzałem tego roztrząsać. Odnalazłem znajomych i już po kilku sekundach całkowicie wywietrzałaś mi z głowy. Ale potem, sam nie wiem, jak i kiedy, siedziałaś koło mnie i smutno patrzyłaś na trzymaną w dłoniach butelkę, jakbyś zamierzała topić w niej całe rozdziały, które ci nie wyszły. Miałem ochotę spytać „Kłopoty w bajce, królewno?”, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Może przez to twoje spojrzenie.

— Wiesz, kim są selkie? — Wzrok miałaś wciąż utkwiony w butelce, ale nie miałem najmniejszych wątpliwości, że zwracałaś się do mnie.

 _Co za dziwne pytanie dla kogoś, kogo prawie nie znasz, królewno_ , pomyślałem.

— Kto?

— Selkie. Ze szkockich mitów. Są fokami, które na lądzie potrafią zrzucić skórę i przybrać postać pięknej kobiety. Ludzki mężczyzna, który znajdzie skórę selkie, może ją zmusić do zostania jego dobrą żoną. Jednak jeśli selkie uda się odnaleźć swoją foczą skórę, zostawi męża i ludzkie dzieci i bezzwłocznie wróci do oceanu.

— Po co miałaby wracać do oceanu? — Byłem na tyle pijany, że nawet nie przeszkadzały mi rozmowy o nieistniejących istotach z jakiś odległych krain. W innych okolicznościach uznałbym tę konwersację za przynajmniej dziwną, jeśli nie niepokojącą.

— Bo tam jest jej dom. Selkie nie są ludźmi, więc nie mogą być szczęśliwe w ludzkim świecie.

— Więc po co faceci biorą je sobie za żony? — Naigrywałem się z ciebie, ale chyba tego nie zauważyłaś.

Zamieszałaś piwem w butelce i spojrzałaś na mnie.

— Bo selkie nie są ludźmi.

— Och, no tak, to faceci marzą o romansie z nieludźmi? Dobrze wiedzieć. Jeszcze bym się pomylił i zakochał w kobiecie.

Roześmiałaś się. Po szkle butelki przesuwały się półcienie.

— To tylko mit.

A potem pochyliłaś się i pocałowałaś mnie. Rozbawiłaś mnie tym pocałunkiem, dziecinnym nieśmiałym muśnięciem warg. Ręce wciąż zaciskałaś wokół szyjki butelki i przez chwilę bałem się, że stracisz równowagę i runiesz na mnie jak głaz. Ale potem oderwałaś usta od moich i wróciłaś do patrzenia na swoje białe dłonie.

— Wiesz, czasami selkie zakochują się w swoich ludzkich mężach. Ale i tak ich porzucają, kiedy tylko znajdą foczą skórę.

— A to pech — podsumowałem bez zainteresowania.

Nie wiem, ile jeszcze tam siedziałem i słuchałem twoich opowieści o mężczyznach zaklętych w ptaki, o porzuconych nimfach i driadach, o kobietach oddających swoje dzieci w ręce staruszek wiążących supły na sznurkach i sam nie pamiętam, o kim jeszcze. Za oknem była już szarówka, gdy wreszcie się podniosłem.

— Chcesz się czasem spotkać? — spytałaś, kiedy miałem wychodzić.

 _Boże, nie!_ , pomyślałem, jeszcze tego brakowało, bym umówił się z królewną. Ale potem przypomniałem sobie twoje ciepłe, miękkie usta i —

— Może czasem.

 

**2.**

W pewnym momencie, trudno powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie, chyba zaczęliśmy ze sobą być. Zabawna nazwa dla czegoś, co właściwie niczego nie łączy — związek. Raz wyciągnąłem cię na koncert RHCP, ale jeśli już wychodziliśmy gdzieś wspólnie, to zwykle ty przychodziłaś po mnie i zabierałaś do miejsc, w których historie opowiadały się same. Nawet walentynki spędziliśmy razem. Ja ślęczałem nad kodem źródłowym, a ty położyłaś się na podłodze obok i czytałaś jedną z tych twoich mądrych książek, których nie zrozumiałbym, nawet gdybym chciał.

Kiedy patrzyłem na ciebie — taką wyciągniętą na tej podłodze jak kot — przypomniałem sobie, jak pierwszego razu, kiedy jeszcze nie wie się, gdzie i jak dotykać, żeby było dobrze, wyciągnęłaś w moją stronę szczupły nadgarstek i powiedziałaś:

— Pocałuj mnie tutaj.

Gdy przyciągnąłem go do ust, zauważyłem mały, bezkształtny pieprzyk tuż przy łódeczkowatej kości.

— Dlaczego tutaj? — spytałem, drocząc się z tobą odrobinę, bo oczy ci się świeciły i cała byłaś rozpalona.

— Bo to magiczny pieprzyk. Jeśli go pocałujesz, już nigdy o mnie nie zapomnisz.

Śmiałem się, a ty śmiałaś się razem ze mną, chociaż miałaś w spojrzeniu coś takiego, jakieś leśne wizje wyrośniętych muchomorów, nie wiem, naprawdę, nie wiem.

Przeplotłem swoje palce z twoimi i prawie musnąłem ustami maleńkie znamię, ale najpierw chciałem jeszcze na ciebie spojrzeć znad tego pieprzyka. Oczy miałaś takie czarne, wielkie i czarne, jakby to wcale nie były oczy, tylko, nie wiem, puste, brudne oczodoły. A potem mrugnęłaś. Albo mrugnąłem ja, nieważne, ważne, że przez chwilę widziałem rzęsy, a potem były już tylko twoje rozszerzone źrenice.

Pocałowałem twój pieprzyk, bo to było nawet zabawne i byłem ciekaw co dalej.

— Więc teraz jestem twój? — spytałem ze śmiechem, wplatając dłoń w twoje sypkie, czarne włosy, które wiły się po całej poduszce w parodii dramatycznego gestu.

— Nie. — Wyciągnęłaś przed siebie rękę z pieprzykiem i przyjrzałaś się jej obojętnie. — Po prostu nigdy o mnie nie zapomnisz.

 

**3.**

Potem dni biegły leniwie, przeciągając się w miesiące, aż zdałem sobie sprawę, że minął rok, odkąd zamieszkałaś u mnie. Czasami żartowaliśmy sobie, że wtedy u Piotrka pocałowałaś mnie, dlatego że nie miałaś, gdzie się podziać — ja śmiałem się trochę bez śmiechu, ty jedynie lekko podnosiłaś kąciki zaciśniętych ust i zaplatałaś na bransoletce kolejny supeł.

— Po co to robisz? — spytałem któregoś dnia, gdy wiązanie ci nie wyszło i wyglądałaś na wyjątkowo przybitą.

— Hm? — Głowę miałaś zajętą czymś innym.

— Po co wiążesz supły na tej starej bransoletce? Masz ją, odkąd pamiętam. Mogę kupić ci ładniejszą, jeśli chcesz.

— Ta nie jest zwyczajna — powiedziałaś poważnie. — Jest u mnie tak długo, że oddałam jej cząstkę siebie. Rozumiesz?

Kiwnąłem głową, chociaż miałem wrażenie, że w ogóle cię nie rozumiem, nawet w tych chwilach, gdy wydawało mi się, że znam cię na wskroś.

Przysiadłem na brzegu kanapy i patrzyłem na zwinne ruchy twoich szczupłych palców — tak zwinne, że niemal można było pomyśleć, że to nie twoje ręce poruszają sznurkiem, tylko że to sznurek kieruje dłońmi. Zupełnie jakbyś —

 — „It’s kind of magic, it’s kind of magic” — rozwrzeszczała się twoja komórka, a dziwny nastrój prysł jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

 

*

Robiło się coraz cieplej, więc kupiłaś sobie kolejną czerwoną sukienkę. Strasznie brzydką, szczerze mówiąc, taką w stylu tych, które nosiłaś, kiedy, wiesz, miałem cię za głupią królewnę. Gdy ci o tym powiedziałem, szczerze się roześmiałaś.

— Potrzebuję jej, żeby cię zaczarować — zaczęłaś się ze mną droczyć.

— Nie lepiej byłoby czarować nią twojego księcia?

Zawsze kiedy o nim wspominałem, twoje oczy przybierały ten melancholijny, baśniowy wyraz i zaczynałaś płakać kryształami — słowo daję, nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszych łez. Przyznaję, sam też nie lubiłem o nim myśleć, ale co poradzę, że zupełnie miękłem, gdy widziałem cię taką — całą ulepioną ze smutku.

— Przepraszam — powiedziałem miękko, widząc, jak odwracasz wzrok. — To był tylko żart. Zapomniałem, że zupełnie nieśmieszny.

 

**4.**

W środku nocy obudziły mnie ciche, wstydliwe pociągnięcia nosem.

— Nie śpisz? — spytałem, mrużąc oczy. Wyciągnąłem rękę, ale na poduszce nie znalazłem twoich włosów.

Siedziałaś na samym brzegu łóżka, tak że w półmroku widziałem tylko twoje zgarbione plecy i opuszczoną nisko głowę.

— Stało się coś?

Nie odpowiedziałaś, jedynie przestałaś cicho łkać.

Podsunąłem się do ciebie i oparłem policzek o twoje nagie, zimne ramię.

— Zmarzłaś — powiedziałem miękko i pieszczotliwie pocałowałem cię w odsłoniętą skórę. — Wracaj pod kołdrę.

— Nie mogę — wyłkałaś i dopiero wtedy podniosłaś głowę tak, że mogłem zobaczyć twoją twarz. Brzydką, zapuchniętą twarz, słoną i mokrą od łez, aż wyciągnąłem po nie ręce i zacząłem je zbierać palcami.

— Czemu płaczesz? Hej, chodź do mnie.

Przylgnęłaś do mnie łapczywie, zaciskając dłonie na moich łopatkach. Zimne czoło oparłaś o mój obojczyk, a ja przytuliłem cię mocniej do siebie. Cała drżałaś.

— Śnił mi się straszny sen. — Mówiłaś cicho urywanym głosem. Niektóre zdania musiałaś powtarzać, żebym w ogóle mógł cię zrozumieć. — Chodziłam po lesie i wszystko było tak nierealnie radosne, jak w jakieś bajce, takiej, co to, wiesz, mogą oglądać tylko dzieci. Ćwierkanie ptaków, jasne słońce, biegające sarny. A ja spacerowałam po tym lesie i zbierałam maliny. Głupie, prawda? Po co mi leśne maliny? Ale nieważne, bo w tym śnie wsadziłam dłoń między gałęzie krzewu, przypadkiem ukłułam cię o ciernie i umarłam. Boże, jeszcze głupsze, co? Umrzeć od kolca. No ale nic, ukłułam się, umarłam i tak sobie leżałam w tym lesie, dopóki nie przyszła Baba Jaga, żeby zjeść moje serce. Usiadła nade mną i szpony miała tak długie i ostre, aż nimi rozcięła mi klatkę piersiową. Ale mnie to w ogóle nie bolało, bo w końcu byłam martwa, wiesz? I myślałam nawet, że może to dobrze, może Baba Jaga była głodna, więc chociaż zje sobie moje serce. Ale wtedy okazało się, że zamiast serca miałam tylko twardy kamień uformowany tak, by przypominał je kształtem. A Baba Jaga powiedziała, że przyszła za późno, że już zdążyłam stwardnieć bardziej niż ona.

— To tylko głupi sen — powiedziałem ze śmiechem. Czasami zamartwiałaś się takimi błahostkami. — Głuptasku, naprawdę tak się nim przejęłaś?

— To sen, ale wcale nie był głupi — sprzeciwiłaś się, a łzy na nowo zaczęły ci cieknąć po twarzy, aż zacząłem się bać, że, nie wiem, wypłaczesz sobie oczy czy coś. — Boże, jak straszne byłoby mieć serce z kamienia.

— Przecież nie możesz mieć serca z kamienia — uświadomiłem ci łagodnie, ale kiedy dalej jedynie łkałaś, odsunąłem cię od siebie i przytuliłem policzek do twoich piersi. — Zobacz, słyszę, jak bije. Tak szybko, jak na pewno nie biłby żaden kamień.

Zaszlochałaś jeszcze głośniej i spojrzałaś na mnie tak, jakbym zupełnie nie rozumiał, o czym mówisz.

 

**5.**

Wróciłaś tak, jak zawsze — stąpając cicho jak kot. I zaraz potem, kiedy tylko zobaczyłaś, że nie śpię, zaczęłaś — jak ten wspomniany kot — łasić się do mnie. Usiadłaś na podłodze obok i oparłaś się plecami o moje wyciągnięte nogi. Chwilę rozmawialiśmy o głupotach, co tam na uczelni, co w pracy, o tym, że ktoś zgubił czapkę w autobusie i że bezpański pies niemal przyprawił cię o zawał serca, warcząc na ciebie znienacka. A potem milczeliśmy jakiś czas, każde z nas zajęte samym sobą.

— Kochałbyś mnie, gdybym była Deirdre? — spytałaś po kilku minutach z tą poważną miną (no wiesz, oczy przymrużone w zamyśleniu, usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię i czoło przecięte płytką zmarszczką). Musiałaś zastanawiać się nad tym od jakiegoś czasu.

— Nie jesteś Deirdre — zauważyłem zgodnie z prawdą. Oderwałem wzrok od ekranu laptopa i przetarłem zmęczone oczy. — Poza tym to smutna historia, nie chciałbym byś była jej bohaterką. — Tyle czasu z tobą i twoimi opowieściami odbiło się nawet na mnie. Wiedziałem o nich więcej, niżbym tego chciał.

— Tak. — Przekręciłaś się i rozsunęłaś mi nogi tak, że mogłaś się między nimi schować. Głowę oparłaś na moim udzie. — Ale ty jesteś Naoise.

Roześmiałem się i wyciągnąłem rękę, by przeczesać palcami twoje czarne włosy. Te ciemne pasma kryły w sobie jakąś magię, były jak ten złoty grzebień w „Królowej śniegu”, tylko że z każdym przeciągnięciem, to nie ty, to ja zapominałem coraz więcej.

— Nie jestem Naoise.

— Nie rozumiesz. Myślałam dzisiaj o tobie. — Spojrzałaś na mnie, a odłamki czarciego lustra, które już kiedyś tam dostrzegłem, błysnęły w półmroku. — Widziałam cię jako Naoise. — Wykradłam cię twojej Deirdre, powinieneś być wściekły. Och, czemu, czemu nigdy się nie wściekasz, kiedy ja… Ona ciągle o tobie myślała, ciągle wierzyła, że wreszcie się spotkacie, że uwolnisz ją od króla i życia bez miłości, ale ty byłeś wtedy ze mną, złą wiedźmą, która zabrała cię, bo taki miała kaprys. Nawet nie wiedziałeś, że kobieta, którą pokochałbyś, gdybyś tylko ją zobaczył, tęskni za tobą. Sam tęskniłeś, nie wiedząc, za kim. Biedna, nieszczęśliwa Deirdre, jak bardzo musiała mnie nienawidzić. Nie nienawidź mnie, proszę. — Głos ci się załamał.

— Przecież cię nie nienawidzę — wyznałem łagodnie, odkładając laptopa i pociągając cię na kanapę obok siebie. Byłem zmęczony tym patosem, który czasami wylewał się z twoich ust.

— Odebrałam ci prawo do miłości. Jak możesz mnie nie nienawidzić?

Westchnąłem w duchu. W takim momentach nie można było rozmawiać z tobą logicznie. Ty i te twoje opowieści.

— Przynajmniej w tej historii nikt nie zginął. Ani ja, ani Deirdre. Zobacz, chyba nas uratowałaś.

Potem kochaliśmy się długo i niespiesznie. Kołysany ospałymi ruchami twoich bioder, jak mógłbym myśleć o innej kobiecie? Po tych swoich napadach smutku zawsze byłaś czuła i pełna entuzjazmu, przejmowałaś inicjatywę i narzucałaś zbliżeniom dbałość o detale. Nic nie mogło mi umknąć: dotyk twoich piersi na mojej skórze, delikatne muśnięcia włosków na karku, miękkość białych, ciepłych ud, tak chętnych, tak spragnionych — wierzyłem — mnie.

Tak — myślałem wtedy, upojony twoją bliskością — po co mi miłość, skoro miałem ciebie?

 

**6.**

To dziwne, ale całkiem zapomniałem, jak wtedy wyglądałaś, w co byłaś ubrana, czy miałaś płaszcz czy kurtkę, nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć nawet koloru twoich włosów i tego, czy twoja skóra nosiła na sobie jeszcze jakieś ślady po letniej opaleniźnie. Pamiętam tylko twoje ośnieżone rzęsy i śnieg prószący na ulicy. I zimny, wilgotny brukowany chodnik, po którym ślizgały mi się buty, kiedy szliśmy… gdzieś. Nawet nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, gdzie konkretnie. Wiem tylko, że strasznie ci zależało, że to musiał być akurat ten dzień i nie przeszkadzały ci białe płatki opadające na zakręcone końcówki czarnych rzęs. Mówiłaś coś o czymś, coś o jakieś książce albo legendzie — to i tak nieistotne, bo w ogóle mnie to nie interesowało. Pamiętam za to dźwięk twojego głosu, dziwnie uspokajający i kojący, tak, że im dłużej go słuchałem, tym bardziej nie mogłem przestać. To było niemal tak, jakbyś tym głosem wciągała mnie w jakiś inny świat, gdzie nie padał śnieg i gdzie nie czuło się mrowienia zmarzniętych palców. Byłaś tylko ty, twoje rzęsy i mój śmiech, który wyrwałaś mi z gardła i, nie wiem, myślę, że tamtego dnia chyba go zgubiłem.

Stanąłem gwałtownie, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Pamiętam, że przerwałaś opowieść, żeby spytać miękko:

— Coś się stało?

Dłonią sięgnęłaś do sznurkowej bransoletki, którą zawsze miałaś przy sobie.

 _Czy można komuś ukraść śmiech?_ , chciałem spytać. _Po prostu zamknąć go w słoiku i…? Bo ja czuję, że się nim dławię i nie mogę, nie mogę, nie mogę… Czemu drżysz?_

Musnęłaś palcami jeden z ciasnych supłów na sznurku, ale ja odczułem to tak, jakbyś przesunęła dłonią po moim gardle. Mrugnęłaś, a twoje rzęsy zatrzepotały łagodnie.

— Nie, nic. Zupełnie nic. Mów dalej.

 

**7.**

Tamtego dnia wróciłaś późno. Stanęłaś w przedpokoju jakby nigdy nic i zaczęłaś zdejmować ubłocone buty. Włosy miałaś rozczochrane i pełno w nich było liści i połamanych gałązek.

— Martwiłem się. Gdzie byłaś? — spytałem, przyglądając ci się ze zmarszczonym czołem.

— W lesie — odpowiedziałaś spokojnie, jakbyś codziennie włóczyła się nocami po lasach. — Zobacz, ile grzybów nazbierałam. — Pokazałaś na reklamówkę, którą przyniosłaś ze sobą. — Zrobię nam z nich zupę.

Stanęłaś przede mną na palcach i cmoknęłaś mnie przelotnie w usta, a ja nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym gorzkim posmaku, jaki po sobie zostawiłaś. Rajstopy miałaś podarte i pachniałaś tak, że przecież wiedziałem wszystko. Ale bałem się, że jeśli powiem chociaż słowo, to przestaniesz do mnie wracać.

Po tej twojej zupie miałem strasznie głupi sen.

Śniła mi się wieża. Wysoka, czarna wieża wyrośnięta pośrodku uschniętej, zwęglonej ziemi. Nie było smoków, ciernistych krzewów, podstępnych zagadek i nawet żmije w fosie już dawno pozdychały. Wiedziałem, że siedzisz w środku tej wieży i czekasz. Obchodziłem twoje więzienie naokoło, szukając czegokolwiek innego, na czym mógłbym zawiesić wzrok, i zastanawiałem się, gdzie jest twój książę, czemu jeszcze go nie ma. A potem przypomniałem sobie wszystko, co mi kiedyś o nim opowiadałaś, i w jednej chwili wiedziałem, że on nigdy po ciebie nie przyjdzie.

Coś mnie tknęło i wszedłem do środka. Zacząłem się wspinać po stu tysiącach schodów, których każdy stopień był tak samo gładki i wyrastał pod stopą znienacka, aż wreszcie udało mi się dotrzeć na samą górę. Tam byłaś ty. Nawet miałaś na głowie koronę; nie, nie taką prawdziwą, jaką na co dzień nosili królowie, tylko taką, wiesz, reprezentatywną, z klejnotami, z wypustkami i tak dalej. W ogóle mnie nie zauważyłaś. Siedziałaś na łóżku i jadłaś jabłka, których ogryzki wyrzucałaś potem przez okno. Pomyślałem, że to pewnie od tego pozdychały żmije, od tych jabłek, które sięgałaś z magicznej skrzynki z niewidzialnym napisem „zatrute”.

 _Jeśli książę się nie zjawi, zjesz to jabłko, królewno, a nie będziesz musiała dłużej czekać_ , tak ci pewnie powiedziała twoja dobra wróżka. Zabawne, że kiedyś spytałaś mnie, o co poprosiłbym swoją wróżkę, gdybym ją miał. Nie pamiętam, co odpowiedziałem. Pewnie coś głupiego, bo potem długo się ze mnie śmiałaś, tak jakbyś, no wiesz, znała się na wróżkach i życzeniach.

W każdym razie w tym moim śnie stałem i patrzyłem na ciebie. Na szczupłe palce, które chwytały szypułki i malinowe usta, za którymi przeżuwałaś kawałki idealnie czerwonych jabłek. Nie wiem, na co czekałem. Że umrzesz jak te żmije i będę cię musiał zakopać w tej strasznie twardej, spalonej ziemi? Że zaczniesz się nagle krztusić i rzucać, a ja zacznę wyjmować kawałki miąższu z twojego gardła? Ale ty nie umierałaś. Chwytałaś za szypułki, jadłaś zatrute jabłka, wyrzucałaś ogryzki przez okno — i tak w kółko.

W ogóle nie zwracałaś na mnie uwagi. Tak, jakbym dostał się do twojej bajki przypadkiem i, nie wiem, zabłądził w tej wieży przelotem. Może tak właśnie było.

I może tak jest.

 

**8.**

Dzisiaj wyszedłem na dwór, szukając ciebie, i znalazłem Lyrę. Wiesz, że nigdy jej nie widzę, nawet gdy przysuniesz czoło do mojego i wskażesz mi właściwy fragment nieba, a dziś odnalazłem ją bez trudu. Skłamałaś, wcale nie przywodzi na myśl lutni. Wydawało mi się, że w ogóle nie ma kształtu. I tylko przypomniałem sobie o tym twoim ukochanym, nieszczęsnym Orfeuszu. Ja też zszedłbym za tobą na dno Hadesu, ale co by to dało, skoro moja Eurydyka sama jest żmiją. I z całej tej historii zostałyby mi jedynie wściekłe bachantki; a moja głowa nie popłynęłaby nigdzie, bo przecież nawet ta głowa jest już bardziej twoja niż moja, więc jakby tak mogła płynąć bez ciebie.

Wiesz, czasem mam wrażenie, że nawet te gwiazdy są bliżej ciebie niż ja, że, gdy nocami wychodzisz na balkon i wzdychasz, to właśnie w nich szukasz oparcia, nie we mnie. Nigdy nie we mnie.

Gdzie jesteś? Przepadłaś dziś na cały dzień i nawet nie zostawiłaś mokrych śladów czarnych, porozrywanych snów na poduszce, bym mógł być pewien, że jeszcze po nie wrócisz.

 

*

Ostatnio zauważyłem, że pijesz kawę w inny sposób. To nie to, że inaczej układasz ręce, inaczej odginasz palce, pod innym kątem przechylasz szklankę czy nagle wolisz ją ciepłą zamiast zimnej. Robisz to tak, jak zawsze, tylko teraz, sam nie wiem, jesteś taka za szkłem. Zaczynasz się lekko rozmazywać po bokach i tracisz swój kształt. Stajesz się mniej rzeczywista, tak, że zaczynam się bać, że kiedyś wyciągnę po ciebie rękę i nie będę mógł cię złapać. Przeciekniesz mi między palcami jak woda, a ja będę tak stał i stał jak głupiec z dłonią próbująca uchwycić wspomnienie twoich włosów tak czarnych, że chwilami wydaje się, że można się w nich utopić.

Nie spałem dzisiaj całą noc, myśląc, sam nie wiem, dlaczego, o strasznie czerwonych muchomorach z obrzydliwymi plamami na kapeluszach. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd mi się to wzięło, ale w ogóle nie mogłem pozbyć się tego obrazu z głowy. Co zamknąłem oczy, to znowu je widziałem: coraz większe i coraz bardziej powykręcane w coraz bardziej chory sposób.

Kiedy przechyliłem głowę w twoim kierunku, zauważyłem, że mi się przyglądasz.

— Nie możesz spać — stwierdziłaś spokojnie, wyciągając w moją stronę dłoń. Przylgnąłem do niej policzkiem. — Ach, nie spałeś już od tak dawna. To moja wina. Przepraszam, tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Wszystko drżało, gdy patrzyłem na twoją smutną twarz, twoje zawinięte rzęsy i zagryzione usta. Znowu łzy kapały ci po twarzy, gdy chaotycznie całowałaś mnie po skroniach.

— Biedny, kochany Naoise, tak strasznie cię przepraszam — szeptałaś między pocałunkami, które zdawały się mówić „Wiem, wiem, jestem wiedźmą”.

Czasami zastanawiałem się, czy jeszcze pamiętasz, jak mam na imię. Czy przypadkiem nie jestem już tylko bohaterem jednej z twoich opowieści. A potem myślałem, ile tak właściwie tworzysz w głowie tych historii, ile masz swoich Lohengrinów, Gustawów, Leanderów, Culhwchów, Giaurów. Gdzie wśród twoich myśli jestem ja i co się ze mną stanie, jeśli pewnego dnia zabraknie dla mnie miejsca.

 

**9.**

Znowu zostawiłaś mnie samego z resztkami swoich porozrywanych myśli; brzydkich, brudnych myśli, które nocą uciekają z twojej głowy, ciekną po poduszce i potem — gdy ich nie zauważysz, zapomnisz zabrać ze sobą — wiją mi się pod nogami. Aż boję się zejść z łóżka, bo jeszcze przypadkiem — wiesz, w drodze do łazienki czy gdzieś — jeszcze przypadkiem bym je zdeptał i, nie wiem, zaraził się czy coś. Dlatego tylko leżę i patrzę na nie; na twoje zmięte rajstopy, które już nawet nie przechowują twojego zapachu, na porozrzucane po podłodze książki, może jeszcze pamiętające twój dotyk, na rozsypany na toaletce puder (ten do tuszowania śladów Tamtych).

                Jak cię nie ma, to wiesz, to wszystko robi się takie — takie jeszcze bardziej twoje. Twoje, aż do ściśnięcia krtani, twoje, aż do wymiotów.

 

**10.**

Dziś na Dworcowej złapałem za twój płaszcz. I tylko później musiałem przepraszać, że przecież to zupełnie nie ten krój i nie te okropnie jadowicie zielone guziki. Nie ta wyrwana kieszeń i nie ten zagięty kołnierz.

Wróć. Choćby na jedną zdyszaną noc, na godzinę, na mrugnięcie oczami. Przestałbym wtedy w ogóle mrugać. Siedziałbym tak i patrzył na ciebie, aż piasek zacząłby mi się sypać z oczu, ale wcale bym ich nie zamknął. Pewnie śledziłabyś wzrokiem każde ziarenko, może nawet liczyła je na głos „pierwsze, drugie, milion czterdzieste”. Aż w końcu oczy wyschłyby mi na wiór i już nie mógłbym na ciebie patrzeć.

Ale to nic. Naprawdę. Zniosę wszystko. Tylko wróć.

Ja czekam. Zawsze będę czekał.


End file.
